


Winter in Central City

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Central City, F/M, First Dates, Ice Skating, Love, Science Boyfriends, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall We Ice Skate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in Central City

It was a cold February night when snow blew in through the open window. Iris’s blanket had blown down to her feet as she shivered. She stirred for a bit before getting out of bed to close the window. While getting up she noticed the snow glistening from the street lamps reflecting onto the paved sidewalk. It was breathtaking. Central City hadn’t had much snowfall that year and seeing as tomorrow was Saturday, Iris decided to stay up. 

The snowfall looked so delicate and the streets were quiet when Iris turned to the sound of Barry snoring in his sleep. Iris smiled to herself because the only time Barry ever snored was when he was dreaming about Iris. Most of the times his dream state was panicked and stressed out. Ever since they defeated Zoom there were far less meta-humans running about the streets, which gave Barry the peace of mind he so well deserved. Iris couldn’t fall back asleep so she decided to go downstairs and make herself some hot chocolate and curl up on the couch with a book. 

 

Not 10 minutes had gone by when Iris heard Barry call her name. “Iris?” he called. 

 

Iris gave it a few minutes to see if he was just talking in his sleep but he called for her again. 

 

“Iris, where did you go?” he called as he walked down the stairs 

 

“I’m right here Bear. Whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just woke up and you weren’t next to me and I sort of forgot we defeated Zoom for a second.” he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit foolish 

 

“I know what you mean. Seems like yesterday.” she agreed 

 

“Well since we are both up do want to talk about plans for today?”

 

Barry let out a nervous laugh “Sure! What did you have in mind?” 

 

“How about Ice Skating? The weather man said there’s going to be a lot of snow tomorrow, so most businesses will be closed.” Iris suggested enthusiastically 

 

Barry wasn’t too keen of his super speed on the ice but he would do just about anything to make Iris happy. He walked over and took Iris’s hand effortlessly pulling her up to him “Sounds like fun.” he kissed against her forehead 

 

Iris jumped into his arms “I can’t wait!” she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. 

 

10am on Saturday rolled around before it felt like they had even slept but Iris didn’t want to waste the day in bed. The idea of her and Barry took some time to get used to, not because she didn’t want it but because doing things with him romantically was very new to her. But god was she into him. She stood by the bathroom door as she stared at him sleeping. She never realized how handsome he really was. She was going to let him sleep but it was now nearly half past 10 and they had a date. Iris leapt onto the bed and woke Barry with a sweet kiss on the lips. 

 

“Good Morning boyfriend.” Iris giggled 

 

Barry blushed “Morning” in that deep sexy male voice that drove her crazy 

 

“I don’t want to rush you babe but you should probably go take a shower before Joe notices you in my room. I mean I know he pushed for us to be together but I’m still his little girl.” she teased 

 

With a jolt of energy Barry was up and showered and standing at her door in dark blue jeans, a dark gray button up and a peacoat ready to go. 

 

“I’m waiting on you Iris.” he smirked 

 

Iris sighed “Not fair.” 

 

“Fine give me 10 minutes I’ll be right down.” 

 

Iris walked down in a purple sweater dress, black tights and a heather gray peacoat. She was twisting the necklace Barry got her for christmas in between her fingers smiling. 

 

Barry remained speechless 

 

Iris immediately grew self conscious “What? Do I look okay? Is there something in my hair?” 

 

Barry pulled Iris to him “You look perfect Iris, as always.” 

 

Iris couldn’t help but flush. Before when Barry said things like that she took it to mean he was being nice, but now she thought back to all those times he would call her beautiful or say she looked amazing and couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before.

 

“Shall we?” Barry asked as he extend his elbow to her 

 

Iris took it without hesitation and before she had time to think they were at the ice rink. 

 

Moments later they had laced up their skates and were ready to head out. Barry lead the way as he put out his hand for Iris. 

 

Iris looked out at the rink and knots grew in her stomach and she couldn’t swallow. What was I thinking? She thought. “Barry I…I’m having second thoughts. Do you promise not to let me fall?” Iris asked nervously 

 

He pulled Iris to him. “For as long as I live Ms. West” 

 

A few rounds into skating, the rink was now playing “Breathless” by Shane Ward through the speakers so Iris stopped Barry and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Will you dance with me?” She asked 

 

He smiled taking her hand in his as Iris rested her head on his chest. For a moment everyone around them melted away and it seemed like they were the only two people on the floor. Iris felt so safe in Barry’s arms. Like nothing could ever happen to her. He knew her better than anyone in the world and she wouldn't have it any other way.  

 

Barry felt the cold water pelting his nose but he wasn’t about to move during this perfect moment. They danced in synchronicity as the snow fell from above. 

 

As the song came to an end Iris looked up into Barry’s eyes and caught his lips in a kiss.

 

Barry forgot how to move for a second. The idea of him and Iris was still very new to him and her kisses sent sweet shocks through his entire body. A few seconds later he began to kiss back. Soft and perfect as his hands reached up to cup her face. Iris opened her mouth to give way to Barry’s tongue but he was pretty much breathless at this point. He let out a soft moan “ ** _Iris_**.” 

 

Iris pulled away and looked at Barry. “Is something wrong Bear?” 

 

“Gimme a second.” Barry had to pull away before he fell over. “I’m just uh, if I’m being honest I'm just a little breathless.”  he smiled 

 

Iris blushed scarlet with pride. “Good to know.” she whispered as she pulled the lapels of his coat towards her and sunk into his lips and melted away.

 


End file.
